Conventionally, in the field of spin electronics, spin valve elements using a spin state of electrons are used (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The spin valve elements include a spin injector and a spin detector made of a ferromagnetic material, and a channel part made of a non-magnetic material, which bridges the spin injector and the spin detector. The spin valve elements generate a spin current without accompanying a flow of charges in the channel part between the spin injector and the spin detector by a so-called non-local technique, and detect a spin accumulation voltage generated in an interface between the spin detector and the channel part. Further, it is known that, in the spin valve elements, the spin current, that is, the flow of angular momentum of electrons exponentially attenuates depending on the distance from the spin injector, and the diffusion length of the spin (for example, see Patent Literature 2).